A Price Not Worth Paying
by Zgogery
Summary: Who would of known. Voldemort had lost, but Harry had won with a cost. One he was not willing to bear. As he destroys Voldemort, The love of his life passes on, and all Harry can do is watch. Not a sappy love story. Don't worry, not all is lost.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me sadly, but I own the plot of this and all OC's are mine as well. The spells in latin that are translated at the bottom are mine. Th golems are mine. Bombs are mine. And finally, the riddle is mine. anything that is not mentioned is mine as well.

Just something I thought of.

Rewritten for grammer, let me know if I missed anything, ending has changed

AU alternate final battle

Voldemort is far more powerful.

There was no horcrux hunt, and Dumbledore is still alive, for now. Dumbledore destroyed the horcruxes, and the light side has gotten support from the remainder of hogwarts students old enough to fight.

Harry looked around the once peaceful fields of the Hogwarts grounds. Hagrid's hut was a pile of smoldering rubble, It's owner long dead. Hagrid had been dropped into the court yard by a zombie dragon Voldemort had summoned and had been killed on impact. That had been a month ago, a week after he had gone missing, and one year since the wizarding world fell. Voldemort won. The ministry went first, ravaged by fiendfyre to the point of no return. It now is a pit full of corpses to feed Voldemort's dark creatures. Hogwarts was like an ancient castle out of a legend after a battle. It was in shambles. Most of the stone on the outside had been scorched by dragons. The doors lobbed into the Great Hall by a group of giants, killing most of Hufflepuff house. Our first clue should have been that only 3 Slytherins were at dinner. The few outcasts that had spoken out against Malfoy and his goons.

Soon the whole school was running around like chickens with their heads cut off. The students ran right into the Death Eaters as they merely chased the students back inside, stunning them and summoning them back in. They would then shrink them and place them in their robes. About 50 people got taken before the death eaters left and the giants stormed out of the building after taking several Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, and one of the Slytherins. One even got Professor Slughorn. We never did see them again. We managed to get a spy into the Death Eaters ranks. The kids they took were being sacraficed in rituals to prolong the lives of the inner circle and to allow Voldemort to gain darker powers and control darker creatures.

That had been 6 months ago that they had found out what they were doing. Raising an army. Zombies, trolls, giants, vampires, werewolves, and so much more. We countered by calling in favors, lifedebts, you name it. It still wasn't enough. We even brokered a treaty with foreign countries and they sent us soldiers. A total of 567 wizards, 478 witches, 45 faires, 20 unicorns, 350 centaurs, Grawp, Fawkes, 115 Hippogriffs, 5 Griffons, 15 Dragons, 285 Goblin warriors, 120 goblin nurses, and thousands of transfigured animals and traps. The Death Eaters Numbers were in the thousands. Voldemort was centered in England but had spread his influence worldwide. He had tens of thousands of zombies. Around 25,000 werewolves and vampires. He had released them on the muggles to bolster their numbers. Hundreds of giants and trolls were at the front and necromancers that had joined voldemort had raised long dead dragons, chimeras, Manticores, and acromantulas. He had also convinced the dementors to leave Azkaban so he had enough force to wipe us all out.

Dumbledore was ripped to shreds by the skeletal remains of his mother, father and sister. His brother Aberforth was later killed by dementors, losing his soul. Hermione and Ron were killed right in front of him. He was paralyzed as Ron was put under the _imperious_ curse and raped Hermione, then proceeded to slowly cut her and later sacrificed her in the name of 'The Purity Of Magic'. He was released from the _imperious_ to realize what he had done and he had begged for death. The remainder of the Order of the Phoenix was destroyed early on as Snape led Voldemort right to them. They were all tortured to insanity similiar to what happened to the Longbottoms and left to die. The muggles had been subjugated and now lived like rats all over the world, hunted by Death Eaters. The last of the DA had died when Pansy Parkinson had gone on a suicide mission for Voldemort, blowing up Gryffindor tower when the DA were having a party over a quidditch win by rushing in and melting the rock and wood holding the tower to the school.

Harry had been in the hospital wing after sustaining injuries during the game so most of the light side was already gone before the final battle. The final battle between the light and the dark was abrupt and destructive. Harry walked into the ruin that was Hogwarts and saw Ginny dangling from a chandelier by her intestines. He rushed to her and the worst part was, she had done it herself by the look of it. Someone had _imperious_ed her to climb up there and string herself up by her own entrails. He ran away, unwilling to believe it, as he heard sounds of fighting nearby. Forgetting the grief he had felt for someone he thought of as a sister, he ran towards the fight. He got to the Great Hall and ducked inside. He saw Death Eaters casting spells at someone. As he got closer his heart skipped a beat. It was her, she was atill alive. He cast 6 reductos, taking out the 3 Death Eaters by hitting them in the legs and then torso.

He rushed to her side as she collapsed."Let's get you outta here. I need to get you to safety."Harry whispered to her as he picked her up and started to carry her bridal style. He rushed out of Hogwarts and towards a cave he had discovered in the forbidden forest. As he got there he sighed in relief. "I'll be back, love. I have to see if anyone else is still alive."Harry said as he started to leave." No, wait. Here, let me come with you."She said as she tried to get rushed to her side saying"No, you need to rest, you've been through a lot." With that he left. He never noticed a figure slip out of the cave and start following him.

As Harry made his way back to Hogwarts he tried to ignore all the familiar faces on the dead and managed to get back to the castle without breaking down. He heard voices coming from the great hall again and went to investigate. What he saw pissed him off beyond belief. Voldemort was sitting in Dumbledore's chair with his inner circle along the staff table, or what was left of it. He had about 2 dozen Death Eaters in front of them. Voldemort started to speak, He said "My faithful servants. We have beaten the light, their golden boy lies dead and Dumbledore has been destroyed. we have won." Harry suddenly remembered something. Neville had a plan to polyjuice as Harry to buy him some time. Harry had refused to take part in it but Neville must have taken some hair from a brush and done it anyway.

A Death Eater suddenly apparated in and rushed to the front of the room."My lord," he said, kneeling. "Lucius, how . . . Nice of you to grace us with your presence, care to tell us why you were late?"Voldemort sneered. Lucius gulped then said"It's Potter, he's still alive! It was polyjuice, it was really Longbottom that we slaughtered."."Find the Potter brat. Bring him to me." Voldemort hissed out, practically speaking in parseltongue. "All of you!" he yelled. "Yes, My lord." they all said in hushed voices as they all apparated, portkeyed, etc. Out of the room leaving Voldemort alone. Harry suddenly remembered a trap that they had installed at the last minute as a failsafe mechanism. They knew this is where Voldemort would gather his forces if he won and installed muggle bombs all over the room. Including right below where Voldemort was sitting. There would be enough rubble to kill even him, but the Great Hall would fall in on itself in the process. Harry sighed as he put on one of his 8 remaining possessions. His invisibility cloak, holly wand, the timeturner from third year, the marauders map, firebolt, the resurrection stone, A magically expanded tent, and his magically expanded backpack were all that had survived the destruction of his relatives house last summer. It was late December and the snow around the castle was covered in red. The dead looking up with blank faces and dead eyes. One of the last members of the light side and sole remnant of the DA made his way up to the headmaster's office.

It was one of the few places in Hogwarts that was not in ruins. When he got there he saw the Sword of Gryffindor still on the wall and shrank it and placed it into his expanded backpack. He ran towards the bookshelf and removed a book that looked inconspicous. As he removed _"Hogwarts: A History"_ from the shelf the opposite wall glowed. AS he got closer an outline of a door was shown and a riddle.

**What is freely given,**

** Can start and end wars?**

** Destroy you, yet save others,**

** Kill millions or save billions?**

** it Can survive when all seems lost,**

** when there is no hope,**

** Yet is, at times, as fragile as silk?**

** Of what do I speak?**

Harry replied with one word. "Love." The shape burned into the wall by the light faded away to reveal a door. It had a rune on it to block the dark mark as well as thousands of other around the doorframe for trust, honor, etc. There was one last test. Harry opened the door and came face to face with a half dozen stone griffons. They suddenly came to life as animation charms caused them to circle Harry. He finally slit his palm and let his blood pool into a bowl that had floated over in front of him. It filled to the brim and the cut on Harry's hand healed. The blood seemed to drain into the bowl as it soaked it up. A piece of paper appeared in the bowl and was snatched by one of the griffons, who was larger than all of the others. Carrying it in his beak over to a pedastal he dropped it into another bowl, but this one had runes all along it as well. It final burned the paper in blue fire and the griffons backed away. They flew up to the rafters and waited for Harry to collect his package. Remus, before he died, had been experimenting in the creation of golems. These griffons were the result of that work as well as around 5 dozen other magical creatures in the great hall for 'Decoration'. They would be activated before the bombs as a last ditch attempt to rid the world of Voldemort before the last few bits of Hogwarts were destroyed.

Harry sighed as he contemplated what he was about to do. He closed the door behind him and grabbed the bomb trigger as well as the control rod for the golems. The best thing by far about theses golems were that at the center of every single one was a portkey with no destination. They could portkey anywhere they were told to. He grabbed the old boot next to the bowl covered in runes and was whisked away. He reappeared in a hidden alclove in the great hall. He summoned the 6 griffons alongside him and waited. At last the Death Eaters came back with no results for Voldemort. As he tortured Lucius Malfoy for the failure along with several others, Harry sprung the trap. All of a sudden the statues in the room came to life. 'That is alot more than 5 dozen, Remus must have been bored' Harry thought. He sent them all at the Death Eaters. There was closer to 18 dozen statues rushing/flying at the Death Eaters. Voldemort shouted,"Don't just stand there idiots! Destroy them you fools. Do you wish to die?" That seemed to wake them up from their fear induced stupor as they all started to hastily cast explosion spells everywhere at once. Half of the front line of Death Eaters was taken out by stray curses and the other half were hastily ripped apart by the statues. Harry got on his Firebolt and in the confusion, grabbed several Death Eaters as he swooped down and dropped them from the ceiling onto various groups of golems as they were ripped apart like they fell into a blender if the fall didn't kill them.

He swooped down for another pass when a stray curse knocked him off of his broom. He landed hard 15 feet down behind his statues and slowly got up. He limped to his broom and noticed that it was damaged. Not wanting to risk it he decided to use the kit in his trunk later, if he survived, to fix it. He shrank it and placed it into his pocket. He proceeded to limp towards the Death Eaters as the battle got bloodier and bloodier. He passed by several bodies and saw one of the griffons. Getting an idea he called it to him and climbed on it's back. Feeling like a third year as he rode Buckbeak again, the griffon took off and headed straight for Voldemort. Harry jumped off the griffon 10 feet above Voldemort and tackled the dark lord behind the staff table. Some of the inner circle saw Voldemort fall and started casting _bombarda_'s everywhere. Soon most of the golems and Death Eaters were on the ground as rubble or corpses. About 11 Death Eaters remained. Mostly the inner circle was still alive, unsurprisingly. Bellatrix, Malfoy Sr. , Nott Sr. , Macnair, Goyle Sr. , Crabbe Sr. , Avery, Snape, and Rookwood were all that was left of the original 30 inner circle members. The 2 regular Death Eaters that were left were Percy Weasley and Cornelius Fudge. They rushed to where Voldemort and Harry were dueling an Voldemort stepped back. "Finish him." He said. Harry said "_sagittas tres_", 3 arrows flying at blinding speeds towards the Death Eaters and took down Percy, Fudge, and Avery.

He dodged as he realized just how lucky he was Hermione convinced him to study latin. He had figured out how to craft spells, but very few would actually work. Maybe 1 in a thousand would actually be a viable spell. Hermione being Hermione had come up with dozens of new spells. He used one such spell as 5 bombardas flew at him. "_scutum reflexio et parrying_"

The spells were absorbed by his shield as he quickly cast a spell he had made when trying to create a spell to prank Malfoy. He whispered,"_sustinentiæ nubem inuisibilitas, caecitas, et deprauacionis_" The air was filled with smoke as the Death Eaters tried to dispel it to no avail. He cast a few explosion curses of his own as he heard shouts of pain a moment later. He stopped producing the smoke and cast a spell on his eyes, "_conspectu_". He saw the Death Eaters through his enhanced vision stumbling around. He had killed Nott, Crabbe, Rookwood, and taken off Macnair's arm. He cast another arrow spell and finished Macnair off. The only ones left were Malfoy, Goyle, Bellatrix, Snape, Voldemort, and himself. He quickly cast "_Sectumsempra, Bombarda, Sagittas tres._" Snape blocked the first curse, the bombarda took out goyle, and the third spell nocked Malfoy over. As he picked himself up he limped forward. One of the arrows had landed in his thigh. As the 3 got back to back and Voldemort finally cast a spell on his eyes so he could see he frowned. 'Only 3 Death Eaters left, and one was injured? Unacceptable'.

He whispered "_Avada Kedavra_" and killed Lucius He summoned Bellatrix and Snape out of the smoke and started to say. "Harry, My Boy, quite the fighter you have become, haven't you? Too bad I have to kill you. You would have made a fine Death Eater." Harry merely snarled and fired a reducto at the stone in front of Voldemort cast a shield but didn't see the trajectory so was hit with shrapnel and bits of stone went through his right leg. He merely gritted his teeth, got up, and said two words. "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" Harry, seeing this coming, summoned Malfoy's body in front of him. In the resulting noise he apparated to outside the great hall. He could hear Snape finally 'Declaring the arrogant little Potter brat dead'. Voldemort merely _crucio_'ed hm and cast another spell on his eyes as he examined the area. He saw Lucius's remains and the magical residue left from an apparition. He looked closer and cast a spell on the fading traces of Harry's magic. He conjured a piece of parchment and cast a spell on the spot of ground then the parchment. The parchment glowed and Voldemort smiled. He then turned and shot a bombarda at the doors, or what remained of them after they were put in place again after the attack on the school, of the great hall. Harry jumped out of the way and realized that he probably had a concussion. He heard something in parseltongue and suddenly 5 different snakes were attacking him.

He cast a cutting charm and managed to behead them all. He heard footsteps and hurriedly got up off the floor. He cast the _protego_ charm and waited. Bellatrix suddenly swung around the corner and blew him backward with a blood boiling spell. It didn't hit him but the impact on his shield was enough to knock him backwards. Suddenly he heard someone cast _bombarda_ and looked up. He thought he left her in the cave. Bellatrix flew across the room and impacted the opposite wall with a sickening crunch. She must have followed him. Suddenly he heard Snape yell, "_Sectumsempra!_". The whole world seemed to slow down as she was hit with the spell and thrown across the room. He saw Snape run through the door and Harry was seething in rage. He cast a reducto blindingly fast at Snape and where Snape's head once was was just a cloud of blood.

He rushed to her side tears rolling down his cheeks as he got closer. There was a pool of blood at least 4 feet in diameter already. He only sobbed harder as he got to her. He flipped her over and saw her smile. "I took the bitch out, at least" she said, her voice weak. "No, I'll get you out of here. Voldemort can wait. Come on, just let me get that portkey out..." She just grabbed his hand. "You can't save me. It's too late for me, but Voldemort is mortal. The goblin's removed the horcrux in your scar and Dumbledore destroyed the others. Go take him down." She whispered. Harry managed to sob out, while shaking his head,"I can't live without you. A world without you is a world not worth living in. Please, don't die." Tonks smiled at Harry sadly. "Harry, I love you, I always will. I know you love me, too. But you have to let me go. Goodbye." The light in her eyes died as Harry just sobbed harder. He grabbed her wand, planning to try and keep that last piece of her. Voldemort walked into the entrance hall after wondering what was taking Snape and Bellatrix so long.

He walked in and saw someone kneeling over a body, a he got closer he saw it was Potter and noticed WHO he was kneeling in front of. "So, Potter. Someone finally put your bitch down? Who was It, Bella or Severus?" Th growl at the second name seemd to answer him. Voldemort started cackling, as he saw Harry get up. Harry had tears streaming down his face, as more death semed to fill his life. 'WHY! Everyone I have ever cared about, this monster or one of his servants have taken away. Hermione, Ron, Mum and Dad, Remus, Hagrid, Sirius, Dumbledore; And now her. HE WILL PAY' Harry thought, darkly. He was filled with pure rage. Uncontrollable, indefinable, rage.

He cast the shield spell again with a whispered _Scutum Reflexio Et Parrying. _He turned around, and ran at Voldemort. He saw Voldemort cast his signature curse with a flick of his wand. He dodged to the right, still running, as the _avada kedavra_ whizzed by his head. He cast a _bombarda_ at the rocks and rubble at Voldemort's feet, sending dust up into the dark lord's face. He cast a spell to let him see, _conspectu_ as he got into the dust cloud. He saw Voldemort clearing the smoke, as the dark lord's eyes widened. He saw Harry rush out of the smoke, knocking the wizard's wand away before he had the chance to cast anything.

Voldemort fell backwards as Harry straddled his body, and began to slam his fists down onto Voldemort. He proceeded to bloody Voldemort's face, as he began to cry even harder. He eventually broke down, passing out from magical exhaustion beside the unconscious body of the snake like wizard. When Harry came to, Voldemort was moaning, still in too much pain to wake up. He slowly managed to rise, too weak to cast any spells, as he took his portkey and grabbed Voldemort's robe. The two were portkeyed away to a deserted beach as he began looking for a piece of parchment in his robes.

With a cry of victory, he slit his wrist, then began to draw designs onto a large circular stone that looked highly unnatural. There was ancient markings on the stone, probably the remains of another ritual, as he and Hermione had found this place in an old book when looking for ways to stop Voldemort. When he was done, he dragged Voldemort into the circle of runes, and slit the dark lord's wrists, making jagged cuts as he started to be affected by the exhaustion mixed with the blood loss. He walked out of the circle as he began to read ancient latin words out of the book.

_Seniores Old voco te, iudicare hoc anima et sinite eum sumi aeternaliter anathema usque in aeternum ardebit in inferno, reliquit putrescit. Qui et causam offerrent super altare tuum sequi et ardere in eo. Tolle has animas e regione petitionem. Accipere gloriam et in furore suo qui signa sequuntur in vigiliis teneatur mensura eiusdem pereant omnes ardentes. Sit eis uri. Sit eis uri. Sit voluntati meae fieri, et vestra voluntas adimpleretur_

_Qui cum sanguine signatum sorte mortis in mortem, et ad amplexus frigus lava in vos ardebit in infernum, omnes durationes sunt omnia documentum est mors huius, sequar te tenebras audeat servire paratus, et dimittam ei INEXORABILIS fugerunt. qui hoc nomine tenentur magicam creaturam tuam situ putrescat taceres pena mortis et perditionis scire, ut animas vestras in compedibus, et ignis aeterni_

The runes started to glow red as they began to catch on fire. The fire slowly grew higher, as Harry watched the fire begin to burn Voldemort's body. He cast a body bind on Voldemort, then cast an _ennervate_ waking up the dark lord. He began to yell, then scream as he was consumed by fire. Harry saw a being appear, wreathed in flames. His request seems to have gone through. It turned toward him, flying at him, as he collapsed and fell unconscious.

**So what do you think? I already have a plan on where he should end up, sorry. Here is the translations for the spells I made up and copyright as my own.**

_**Sagittas Tres - **_Arrows three

_**Scutum Reflexio Et Parrying - **_Reflection Shield And Parrying

_**Sustinentiæ Nubem Inuisibilitas, Caecitas, Et Deprauacionis - **_Enduring Cloud Of Invisibility, Blindness, And Distortion

_**Conspectu**_** - **Sight

_**Seniores Old voco te, iudicare hoc anima et sinite eum sumi aeternaliter anathema usque in aeternum ardebit in inferno, reliquit putrescit. Qui et causam offerrent super altare tuum sequi et ardere in eo. Tolle has animas e regione petitionem. Accipere gloriam et in furore suo qui signa sequuntur in vigiliis teneatur mensura eiusdem pereant omnes ardentes. Sit eis uri. Sit eis uri. Sit voluntati meae fieri, et vestra voluntas adimpleretur**_

_**Qui cum sanguine signatum sorte mortis in mortem, et ad amplexus frigus lava in vos ardebit in infernum, omnes durationes sunt omnia documentum est mors huius, sequar te tenebras audeat servire paratus, et dimittam ei INEXORABILIS fugerunt. qui hoc nomine tenentur magicam creaturam tuam situ putrescat taceres pena mortis et perditionis scire, ut animas vestras in compedibus, et ignis aeterni - **_The elders of the Old call you, be taken to judge this, the soul, and let him be cursed, eternally shall burn for ever in hell, he left behind to rot away. Follow, and to offer them on the altar of the blaze and the cause of your Who in him. Take these souls, from the region of the petition. To take the glory, and is bound to the measure of the same, in watchings, in their anger they perish all who follow the signs of burning. Let them burn. Let them burn. Let them burn. Let my will be done, and you will be fulfilled.

Who together with the blood, which sealed the fate of death, and come to the cold embrace of death wash over you, burn in hell, all the durations of things, this is the death of a proof to all of this, I will follow you, dare the dark ready to serve, and to him and spare UNFORGIVING and fled. who are bound in the magic of this and the word of thy creature, to hold your peace rot decay and to know the pain of death and destruction, so that your souls be bound in chains, and the fire of eternity

**Here is the spells from Harry Potter**

**Spell Incantation****Use****Legality**

**Crucio **Torture Curse** Illegal**

**Avada Kedavra **Killing Curse** Illegal**

**Protego **Shield Charm** Legal**

**Reducto **Explosion Curse** Legal**

**Bombarda **Destruction Curse** Legal**

**Fiendfyre **Dark Combustion Curse ** Illegal**

**Sectumsempra **Dark Cutting Curse** Illegal**

**That's all folks. Hope the spell charts make things easier**


	2. Chapter I

**Disclaimer : The ship is mine, the crew is mine the everything is mine. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. The mass effect copyrighted characters, species, weapons, events, groups, powers, and places are all that I don't own. (Breaks down crying)" I still haven't managed to trick Bioware into signing over the rights to Dragon Age and Mass Effect over to me." (Author runs away crying)**

**rewritten for grammer**

**EDI pops up. The AI starts off,"Let the Insanity commense. I mean story."**

**Veronica Katie Black is my OC**

Tonks looked around as she realized where she must be. "So this is the afterlife?" she said into the white expanse of emptiness. "Sure is boring." she mumbled, as she sat down. 'Wait, how do you sit on nothing?' She heard footsteps behind her and turned around. there was no one there. turned 180 degrees and still saw no one. A figure appeared in front of her. She backed up a bit while reaching for her wand. It wasn't there. As the figure got closer she started to sweat. ' No wand and a strange, dark figure, this is very bad '. The figure seemed to radiate danger, malice and was steeped in the reek of death. He stopped one foot away from her. Words seemed to echo in her head, in a raspy voice, as he looked at her.

"You who would enter my realm, death eternal, and not be vanquished, name thyself" Tonks stood up as she looked him in the ... hood. She merely glared at him and said defiantly "Who are you? Where am I, and why am I here?" He merely repeated his previous statement. She stayed silent. He seemed to smirk as he 'said' "Very well, If thy shall not give your name, it will be forced from you." Tonks suddenly started to scream as she fell backwards gripping her head. She felt like her head was being slowly ripped apart. Her occlumency barriers were torn to shreds, barriers that Snape would have trouble getting past. As she continued to scream the pain got even worse.

"Hmm, Nymphadora Isabela Tonks. You shall be judged by those who came before, and have yet to come. They both seemed to fade away as Tonk's world went black.

Harry was in a similiar situation. He to had met this mysterious figure, but his occlumency shield had held unlike Tonks. Harry had walls about the strength of Tonks but his real protection was within, above and below.

FLASHBACK

Harry was in the great hall, talking with Hermione about what they should teach the DA. She commented on a skill she had found that she thought might be useful. Harry asked about it and she merely told him,"Later." He resigned himself to his curiousity and decided to ask later in the common room.

1 hour later

"So what was that thing you were talking about at lunch Hermione?" Harry queried as soon as they got into the common room. Hermione sighed and motioned over towards the table behind the couches and chairs and sat down. Harry walked over and waited. She sighed and reached into her bag. She pulled out a book and gave it to Harry. "It really helped me organize myself better and imrove my grades (Zgogery : Pht! Yah right! Her grades, get BETTER?). I think that it is a perfect thing to teach the DA, or you and Ron at the very least. Harry opened the book and skimmed the first page, 'Mind Arts, Mindscape, Meditative techniques?'

"Hermione, I understand none of this." Harry stated, very confused. "We'll work on it together, that could help." She said. "Ok" Harry agreed. " So you would be ok skipping a quidditch practice of two?" Hermione asked hopefully. Harry started to protest as Ron walked in. "Hey Harry, Hermione, what you guys doin'?" "Nothing much" Hermione replied. "Nothing Much, she says" Harry mimicked. "Harry don't be so childish, it is a simple request." Hermione said as she chided him. As the argument continued, suddenly Harry stops remembering. He seemed to be being spoken to. The strange figure repeated himself as he got up, he seemd pained. "How are your occlumency shields so strong!" the figure said through clenched teeth. Harry said one word. "Pain".

You see, long story short, right beneath Harry's occlumency shields was all the memories of the punishments by the Dursleys, Dumbledore dying, Sirius dying, and so much more. The way they were placed made it so that you would experience it all at once. The pain, sorrow, horror, sadness, and so much else, all at the same time. The newest edition being Tonks. "I have a deal for you. You will be sent to a new universe, a new beginning. In exchange for my cloak, the elder wand, and the resurrection stone. Bring these items 3 to the veil and your desire to start over and forget the pain will be granted." Without giving Harry a chance to respond the light flashed again and Harry appeared in front of the veil.

BACK TO TONKS

Tonks reappeared in a chair, hands and legs bound in chains. Around her were various beings. The one in front of her started to speak. "Nymphadora Issabela Tonks, you shall be judged by the council." Tonks tried to speak but no sound would escape her lips. the lead figure proceeded to tell a tale, for what seemed like eternity, that was tonks entire life, from birth to the current time. As he finished, He said. "All who judge her to be worthy?" A few hands went up as she went pale, imagining the implications of being unworthy. "All opposed?" The other 80% went up as Tonks skin went from pale, to white, being a metamorphagus (spell check?). "Nymphadora Tonks! You have been declared unworthy by the council. And may the powers that be have mercy upon your soul!" Tonks started to fell warmer as the room got brighter. It took her a second to realize that she was on fire. As the watcher gazed at Tonks, he smiled darkly. This was his favorite part of the job. Tonks burned until she was just bones, and the bones turned to dust. They all faded away as the figure, that was known by many names. The figure, nay, force of nature, known as Death faded away.

BACK TO HARRY

Harry got up off the floor and looked around. He was in front of the veil. He sighed and realized that that figure would sent him back if he jumped through. He would search for the cloak, and resurrection stone for decades. The stone was lost in the final battle when he had given it to Neville to bring to Tonks. Neville never made it to her. Voldemort got to him first.

50 YEARS LATER

He sighed as he reflected on why he was here. Harry had found out 5 years after He had made a deal with death (literally) that he had stopped aging at 26 years old. He had yet to find the resurrection stone, after 50 years. Voldemort had hid it after he killed Neville and he still hadn't found it. The wizarding world had recoved, if just barely. The wizards that were left had all but forgotten what had happened. Trying not to remember so as not to remember the pain of all the loss and death that happened. They acted like it had happened 500 years ago, not 50.

Harry had left the wizarding world after he ended the war. He was a legend, a child's bedtime story. He had become a symbol similiar to Merlin after he saved the wizarding world from the Death Eaters. He had spent 35 years wiping them out, and 2 more double checking. He had just found out that another trail was dead. He had returned under the name James Evans. In Honor of his Mum and Dad, 4 years ago. It was currently 2047, the Anniversary of Voldemort's defeat, 'And Tonks' death' He thought glumly. Of course, only he knew that.

He was looking at some files in his home when he realized something. He looked closer at the two papers in front of him. He groaned. He had forgot to read what he was signing. The bigots in the 'new' wizengamot had passed a slavery law because of so many life debts and debts in general after the war. He had Forgotten about how because the Evans family had merged with the Potters, any Potter money, property, etc were all his, even debts. also, because of him, most of the wizarding world owed him life debts, and he had just signed one to have a slave from the Black Family. Andromeda Tonks had survived and died in childbirth of a boy who would have been Tonk's younger brother. He had gained that brother's 18 year old daughter as a slave. Harry was a much darker person but he preferred to be solitary so he wouldn't lose anyone else and could keep his secret.

He merely sighed again, closed the ledger, and apparated to Diagon Alley. He made his way to Gringotts. The goblins were the only ones who still acknowledged him as Harry Potter. They had forgiven him for destroying part of Gringotts after he made an 'Investment' into Gringotts. He walked up to a teller and showed him the ring on his right hand. The goblin nodded and motioned behind the desk. Another goblin appeared and took the other's place. As the teller led Harry through Gringotts he said,"Well, . What is it you require?"

"I would like to see my account manager." Harry said. "Very well. If you would follow me." They soon got to a door with a crest emblazoned with a black P on a shield covered in ornate carvings of griffons, phoenixes, and various creatures of the light. He went inside and saw an old friend. "Hello Xzen. How has business been?"

Xzen grinned, his hair whiter than snow, as he showed his sharp teeth. The goblin said something to a younger goblin, then turned to Harry and said,"Profitable. So how can I help you old friend?" Harry sighed and said,"I accidentaly signed a slave contract, and I am here to claim my property. It was that young girl from the Black Family."Xzen grinned wider (if possible), and said,"Well, well, well. Certainly draining the Black family of females, aren't we?" Harry merely glared as Xzen started laughing.

Veronica Katie Black, Her House

Phew, glad that auror test is over, I am sure I made it though. As she started to walk to her kitchen she heard a sound at her door. As she stopped she heard voices. Suddenly her door flew off it's hinges and goblins rushed into her home. She was having a major WTF moment. She didn't owe them any money, so why were they here?

A more regal looking goblin sauntered in and got out a scroll. He unfurled it and started to read. "Are you Veronica Katie Black?" She just got even more confused as she answered,"Yes, what are you doing here?" He seemed to ignore her as he continued. "Are you related to one Andromeda Tonks nee Black, and is your father Damien Malik Black?". "Yes, Andromeda Tonks was my grandmother and Damien Black is my Dad, but I repeat, why are you her. What do you want?" He actually acknowledged her and just sighed. "You were entered into a magically binding contract the day you were born. Today, it has been fulfilled."

"Wait, what contract?" Veronica asked suspiciously. "When Lord Voldemort was defeated, the man that defeated him had already saved the lives of countless people, your grandmother being one of them. The law passed by the wizengamot turned all life debts in to slave contracts, and your familiy's was signed earlier today." The goblin replied. Veronica started to protest. "Voldemort was defeated 500 years ago, how was my grandmum saved by Harry Potter? That's impossible. besides, he's just a children's bedtime story, he isn't even real! Right?"

The goblin grumbled something in gobbledegook (goblin language) and started to speak. "Two things, One, Harry Potter is real, and still alive. Two, that happened 50 years ago. The Ministry of Magic changed the History books because the loss was so great, everyone wanted to forget, so they made it happen." Veronica was horrified. "So I am enslaved to a dude that's like 80 years old?" Before this conversation could continue, one of the guards leaned over to the leader and said,"We're behind schedule." The goblin nodded and threw a glove he had in his pocket at her. He muttered _portus_, and she was whisked away by the portkey.

So, what do you think? I stayed up late to do this so You could have your story, enjoy.

IN NEED OF A BETA READER

(Author runs back to corner whispering things about Dragon Age, Mass Effect, Bioware, and an unfair life)

Isabela from Dragon Age 2 pops up.

Isabela: HELP! I'M BEING HELD PRISONER BY THIS PYSCHO!

Zgogery throws a net over her and drags her back to cage.

Zgogery: Dragon Age will be mine.

THE END

Sorry for my Insanity acting up again

THE END (FOR REAL)


	3. Chapter II

Dislaimer : I don't own Harry Potter or Mass Effect But the rest like OC's, new location, new ships, etc is mine. Damien and Veronica are my OC's

So, essentially, It's been close to 50 years, and the obliviators eventually obliviated the whole world with a ritual and made it like this all never happened, so the muggles are still there, the obliviators then obliviated themselves.

TO THE STORY

Harry sighed as Xzen was looking over his records. "You mean there's no way to reverse it?" Harry asked. Xzen shook his head no as he started to file away more papers.

TO DAMIEN BLACK'S POINT OF VIEW

Damien was feeling on edge today, but he didn't know why. He looked around in his office at Flourish and Blotts. He was a retired Auror, retiring after he had damaged his wand arm beyond repair. He had been in Knockturn looking into rumors of a Dark Cult when some strange men in black robes with skulls on their faces had ambushed him. They had been muttering things about Voldemort, someone in history books. He figured they were like so many wizards who idolized the past's heroes, or villains.

Suddenly, a strange man with jet black hair had ambushed them, sending reductos and an odd spell that shot arrows at them. The group of four magic users had fled, as the man helped him up. Before he could thank him, the man was gone, when suddenly, the screams of those weird cult, guys had stopped. As he ran down the alley, he found them all hanging from a road sign littered with cuts and arrows. He had tried finding out who the man was ever since, but had never been able to figure it out.

He saw a regal looking owl making it's way to him as he sighed, 'Just when I thought it would be an easy day' he thought as he saw the Gringotts seal on the wax. The owl landed on his desk, and flew off after he took the letter. He shrugged and opened the letter, reading it's contents.

Dear Mister Black ,

It has come to Gringotts attention that a life debt your family owes has been fulfilled. It is quite a private client, however, so his identity has not been included. If you would like more information, please show this letter to a teller in Gringotts within the next half hour.

- Xzen Zakasjim

Executive Manager

One of Damien's co-workers was reading over his shoulder, before saying, "Damien, you're family owed someone a life debt? Sucks to be you." Said the muggleborn, George Roberts. Damien frowned as he cast a stinging hex at George, who yelped before jumping away. "What do you mean? Also, read my mail again, and that will be a cutting curse!" Damien said angrily. George nodded, before saying, "Didn't you know, any life debts, as of 1997, are turned into slave contracts by the rehabilitation act." Damien went pale as he thought of Veronica. He sprinted out of the office, leaving George confused.

Damien made it to the apparition point, apparating to his house. He ran into the living room, and stopped dead in his tracks. The door had been broken open, the place was a mess, and there was a letter addressed to him on the table. As he opened it, he saw it was a duplicate of the one from his office, and chucked it into the fire in the hearth. He apparated to Diagon Alley, running to Gringotts. He dashed up the steps, and shoved the letter from work into the face of the first teller he saw. The teller swiped his hand away, before glancing at the letter, and at Damien. He nodded, before signaling to another goblin that hopped up into the spot the teller was just in as the teller led Damien down a hallway.

They came upon a door, emblazoned with a massive crest. It had the letter's E and P carved ornately, with an odd symbol above them. It was a triange with a line down the center, a circle in the middle. On either side of the symbol, was a lion's head, above each letter. There was also a shield with a dragon on it, below the E and a sword below the P. There was also a banner with something in latin on it. _Usque ad supremum certamen, donec mors nos_, what that meant, he had no idea. The teller stepped into the room, and said something in goblinish, or whatever it was called, and motioned for him to enter the office. He saw an old goblin sitting at a high desk, and a man with black, disheveled hair in the chair. Suddenly, something clicked. 'What a second, THAT'S THE DUDE THAT SAVED ME!' Damien thought as the man turned around.

As he looked at the man, he was shocked. Under futher observation, he saw the man hadn't aged a day, and it had been TWENTY years. He decided not to say anything, out of habit for being an Auror for 10 years (he's 51, born at the end of the war) and stayed silent. He saw the goblin at the desk gesture towards the chair next to the man, and moved to sit. He sat down, seeing the vibrant green eyes of the man across from him. He was about to speak, but was cut off by the goblin. He looked at the door, when it was thrust open, and goblins came in, escorting a scared looking Veronica Black.

She saw her father, and ran to him, as the goblins marched out of the office, their job done. The two Blacks embraced, before Veronics looked at her dad. "Dad, they said I'm going to be enslaved! Please tell me their lying!" She said, fear evident in her voice. Harry sighed, looking at the two, and then at Xzen. The goblin grinned, before turning to the two others. "I am afraid that you are, in fact, now the property of my client. I am sorry if you are against this, but you can blame your wizengamot. They forced all life debts to become slave contracts, and practically the whole wizarding community of Britain owes my client a life debt in some form, or several, in a few cases."

Damien looked at the goblin, a question on his lips, when the man in the chair turned to them. Damien saw him look up, a troubled look on his face, and said, "I don't know if fate hate's me, love's me, or just enjoys to fuck me over. This is the story of my life. Insanity, lies, deceit, and prophecies intermized with a bit of luck, and you end up with my life story." Damien and Veronica looked at him, confused, as Xzen cracked a smile, barring his teeth in a way only a goblin could. "Well, I am of the opinion that maybe it's a bit of all three, eh? Anyway, Harry, we better-" Xzen said, but was cut off as Veronica gasped.

"You? Your Harry Potter? But you should be all old, and crotchety. The goblin's said you were still alive, not eternally young!" She exclaimed. Damien looked between the two, before something seemed to click. "Wait, he said that al of the british magical world owed you life debts, and she accused you of being a figure out of myth and legend. I feel like I missed something here." The Black patriarch said. "Well, I AM Harry Potter, but am anything but a myth or legend. All I did was defeat the bad guy, not wage a epic battle. I am (or was, he muttered to himself) just as mortal as you or any person you would meet." Harry responded.

Damien looked at him, before saying, disbelief evident by hs tone of voice. "I'm sure, so you just didn't age for the past 20 years then?" Harry looked at him, confused, when a look of recognition covered his face. "Right, you were that young Auror in the alley, in knockturn, right? Sorry about you getting caught in the crossfire with the Death Eaters." Damien looked at him,as Harry spoke, before responding. "So, how did you survive for the past 500 years, since your confrontation with Voldemort, and still look to be in your mid-twenties? Care to tell?" Harry sighed, shaking his head, before lookign at Damien. "It's not as simple as a philosopher's stone, and that was 50 years ago, not 500. The wizarding world was so messed up by the end of the war, the obliviators performed a spell to 'reset' the world's memories of the whole thing. The muggles were lead to believe it was the end of World War 3, and the wizards were led to believe I did battle back in the 1500's with Voldemort. I sabotaged the ritual they did so I would remember what happened."

Damien nodded, accepting this answer, as Harry continued, "I am immortal, and will not age past 26, because of my title. I was the last person to own the resurrection stone, which has been lost to time. I also possess the cloak of invisibility and the Elder wand. I am the Master of Death itself, and it's icy grip will not dare touch me. I have to throw the three hallows in to the veil to be released from this life, returning them to death, and be able to return to my fiance, who was killed during the final battle." Damien looked at Harry, mouth ajar, at the thought of his daughter being enslaved to the Master of Death. He looked at Harry, before saying, "If I may be so bold, who WAS your fiance?"

Harry looked at Damien, wincing, before whispering a name. "What, could you speak up?" Xzen said, before falling off of his chair laughing. Damien looked at the goblin, contemplating his sanity, before turning to Harry, and saying, "Who is it, and is the goblin ok?" Harry sighed, before speaking a bit louder, saying, "Your older sister." Damien looked at Harry, his composture completely forgotten, as Veronica stared at them, and Xzen began to cry, tears streaming down his face, as he couldn't stop laughing. "W-why did-didn't I get a mug-uggle camera f-for th-this?" The goblin forced out between bouts of laughter. Harry sighed, knowing that any attempts to calm Xzen down would be pointless, and looked at the two Blacks.

Said father and daughter were still standing there, dumbstruck at the identity of Harry's fiance. Harry shook his head, before snapping his fingers in front of their faces, and getting their attention once again. He looked at the two, before saying, "I will owl you with a place to meet, as this meeting has degenerated into a contest of how hard can we make a goblin laugh." Harry grabbed his cloak from the chair, before leaving the room, as the goblin seemed to be intent on laughing until he passed out from exhaustion.

Harry grumbled to himself about insane goblins, how fate seemed to think he was her bitch, and that the wizarding world was full of idiots. He apparated as soon as he was out of Gringotts, reappearing at his latest lead towards finding the stone. He was about to knock on the door of the house, when he was hit with a spell. He was knocked backward, as he realized that it was an _avada kedavra_ (Master of Death, remember?). He groaned as he dodged out of the way of another one, before casting a string of seven _reducto_'_s _through the doorway. He walked inside, and saw a group of people baring their fangs at him. 'Great, vampires. Just what I wanted to encounter after finding out I have a slave.'

Harry quickly cast a sunlight spell, with a flick of his wand, whispering,_ lumos maxima_. He smirked as he saw the vampires shying away from the light, and calmly walked over to the box in the center of the room. A young vampire threw themselves at Harry when he touched the box, but was vaporized when he got within 6 feet of Harry. A few others lunged at Harry, but he just shrank the box, and walked out of the building, leaving several pissed elder vampires and a half dozen piles of ash. He cast the counter spell, with a thought of, '_nox_' and apparated away before the vampires could attack him.

He walked into his safe house, seeing Dobby pop in, as the old wizened House Elf happily exclaimed, "Master Harry Potter has returned with the resurrection stone?" (Harry taught him how NOT to speak in fragmented English, so we have an educated Dobby) "Let's see." Harry said, before opening the box. "It's just a ritalistic dagger, but not the stone." Harry shook his head as Dobby sighed. "It's ok, Master Harry, you'll find it eventually." Dobby said, looking at Harry forlornly.

**Well, what did you think? Did I do a good job? let me know ina review. Forgive any grammar issues due to how tired I am. i have been up for 35 hours and counting. I am surprised that i could even finish a chapter,**

**read and review**

**-Zgogery**


	4. Chapter III

Disclaimer - You all know what goes here. I own Gregory Frederick Dursley

warning slavery

So, I watched a few episodes of hetalia. It's ok

BTW, this is right after the NEW Doctor Who episode in season one called THE DOCTOR DANCES

KEY

_spells_

'thoughts'

**parseltongue**

speech

anyway

**TO THE STORY**

Harry sighed, as he looked around in the chamber he had stumbled into. 'Nothing can ever be simple with you can it, Potter?' Harry thought to himself, as he didged to the right, a scorch mark appearing where he just was. He dodged again, before yelling, "_LUMOS MAXIMA_!" There was a flash, as the entire room was revealed, and Harry went pale. He was surrounded by charred, or shredded, corpses, and there was the biggest dragon he had ever seen glaring at him, before he dodged again, feeling the heat of the fire just barely singe his robe. Harry frowned, casting aguamenti on the hem of his robe as it began to smoke, before turning to the beast. 'I always wanted to try this, because it IS a reptile, so it's worth a shot. But hey, I always have a plan B' Harry thought, before turning to the creature, and saying, "**Hi, I'm here by mistake, mighty beast, may I perhaps be permitted to leave with my life?**" Harry said, trying to be polite, so as not to offend the dragon in front of him.

The dragon stared at him, looking shocked, before saying, in a hoarse, and fragmented tone, "**How do human know noble tongue?**" Harry looked at the dragon, surprised that had actually worked, before replying in parseltongue, "**I am a Parselmouth, and can speak to snakes, or it seems, reptiles in general.**" He looked nervous, speaking with the creature that had tried to kill him moments before. Harry backed up slowly, before the dragon could change it's mind about not attacking, and before the dragon could comment on Harry's backing up, the wizard apparated away.

Harry sighed, before looking around. He realized that he was in Potter Manor, and made his way to the library. He had taken much of the books in the library from the homes of Death Eaters and had compiled a massive amount of information. He had eventually decided to burn the darker books, and had ended up burning anything that could be considered inhumane. Hee had, however, kept research notes, potion recipes, notebooks and journals, and family grimoires. He had even found some tomes on ancient egyptian and sumerian magic from a pair of Death Eaters that had camped out in Egypt. He had been studying up on them all, and had found a ward to place a stasis charm over a large area, that could, in theory, allow you to travel to the future. However, there was a catch, you would never be able to return. There was no way, other than time turners, to actually travel in time. Time turners would only limit you to hours or maybe a day. Now, this ward, however, would keep the area in stasis, and would have a time limit. Whenever something entered, it would be put under stasis, and would only awaken when the ward's time limit was up. Harry had considered doing that, and merely traveling into the future, but he had decided to find the stone, and deal with death, first.

He grabbed the book on sumerian magic, and headed towards the training room. He opened the book, flipping to a page on the duelling customs and spells of the ancient sumerians. He found the spell he had been using, and grabbed his wand. "_Percusserunt me et non socium ferre disciplina, et non cecidit_" A wooden man appeared, dressed in ornate robes, as he bowed to Harry, and then reached in to the robe, drawing a wand. Harry grinned, placing the boook on a table behind him, before casting a string of reductos at the training dummy. The dummy dodged, firing off a spell that would make any areas he hit glow, to indicate a hit so as to not injure the one training.

DAMIEN'S POV

Damien sighed as he looked at his daughter. Why did it have to be HIS daughter that was getting enslaved. Then again, at least he knew that her new, as loath as he was to say the word, owner was a good man. He had saved Damien, then left, not seeking fame, and had defeated the worst Dark Lord in known history. Also, the way he acted, Damien wasn't sure Harry Potter even wanted a slave. Damien wasn't really sure where he got this conclusion, but he just felt that Harry Potter wasn't the sort of person to be advertising and approving slavery.

Damien sighed as he turned to her, saying, "So, interesting day, huh? At least you aren't for lack of a better word, enslaved to a family like the Malfoys, or the Notts. This could of been a lot worse. Plus, he's a good person. Remember how I got injured durring a patrol shortly after you were born?" Veronica nodded, signaling her father to continue as she looked at him curiously. "I could have died if it weren't for a shadowy figure that saved me, and, oddly enough, your new master looks almsot exactly like him. Persona;;;y, I think that they are one and the same." Damien looked at his daughter, before laying his arm on her shoulder. "let's head on home, ok?" He said, smiling at his daughter. Veronica nodded, as Damien side apparated away to 12 Grimmauld Place.

HARRY'S POV

Harry sighed as he looked over the paperwork in front of him. "So, will this action help at all in my search?" He said, turning to Xzen. The goblin nodded, before walking over to Harry's bookshelf on the other side of the room. He examined the blade hanging above it, a hint of greed in his eyes, before turning towards his old friend. "Any chance the goblins can reclaim the sword of Godric Gryffindor during this meeting?" Xzen asked, already knowing the answer. Harry smirked at Xzen, looking at the goblin, who sighed. "You know, it's torture for us to have to endure one of our greatest weapons we forged being locked in a display case in a study, right?" said the goblin.

Harry's smirk deepened, as he let out a bark of laughter. He was about to say something when Dobby appeared, jumping up and down with joy. He was holding an envelope, and the elf looked as If he had just been told that Harry Potter would be his friend (AS IN, BACK WHEN VOLDEMORT WAS STILL AROUND). The elf gave the letter to Harry before popping away, a gleeful look on his face. Harry began to read, his eyes widening, before he dropped the letter, apparating away. Xzen sighed, walking over and retrieving the letter off the floor. He began to read to himself, getting confused.

Dear Potter,

We found the stone. Come soon. We are at the place where Dragons come to die. You know what we mean. Help. It's too much. We are being overwhelmed. Creatures are appearing, almost out of thin air. They act and appear to be from the future. HELP. My men are dying. Hurry. , please. This is urgent. We need you NOW!

Sincerely,

Omega Team

Xzen pondered over what creatures they could be referring to, and just where this 'place where dragons come to die' was. He shrugged, deciding to ask Harry when he returned, and figure out what it all meant.

TO HARRY

Harry spun to the right, grabbing onto the rock as he narrowly avoided a few bullets. "Blimey Harry, I could have killed you! That was close." Said one Gregory Frederick Dursley, the son of Dudley Dursley and an unlucky whore. When Dudley found out his son had magic, he tried to kill him, but was stopped and obliviated of his son's existence, by Harry. He had obliviated the boy's whole family, raising him himself and he was one of the few people that knew who Harry REALLY was. He had decided, once he graduated from Beauxbatons with a record score on his final tests (O.W.L.S. are a British thing, not international standard) to help Harry with his quest.

Now he went around scoping out locations when Harry was too busy to do it. He had been investigating a Dragon Burial site where ancient wizards had buried the bodies of dragons back when they didn't need the parts for wands and didn't use them in potions yet. The entire area was absolutely saturated with magical energy from the thousands of years the magical creature bodies, various artifacts, and the ambient magic in the area literally sank into the ground. You could shield even the resurrection stone from being found with the elder wand. Harry had gotten Gregory to come to the area to see what they could find.

Harry ran up to Gregory, face losing all emotion when he saw various bodies on stretchers with bodies on them and corpses all around the area. These had all been men that had been trusted by the two relatives enough to work on this project. They had decided early on that they needed a team of at least 50 to clear and seach the entire area. Now, it looked as though 80% of that had been slaughtered. Harry was about to say something, when he heard an odd noise. It was a odd noise, sort of like groan or wheeze that repeated itself at steady intervals. A thump was heard, before he heard the sound of a door opening, and turned around.

He saw two people walking out of a blue box. He was about to comment on the lack of space, when another man walked out. They looked at him, the one man wearing a leather jacket, talking to a young blonde girl as the last man, one dressed in what looked like a naval or RAF uniform from World War 2. They walked up, the one in the uniform, albeit loose and unkempt, laughing. The one wearing a leather Jacket looked serious, while the blonde girl looked severely confused.

As they walked up, he realized that the two men were arguing about bananas, and something called a sonic blaster. They stopped as Harry walked up, the leather clad man stepping ahead, looking as if he was going to greet them. Harry turned to him, grasping his wand in his right hand discreetely, while grasping for hs magnum, and cursed silently when he realized he lost it in the dragon lair earlier. He had been dispatching highly magically resistant wyverns. This tribe of wyverns had been consuming copious amounts of magical plants, and had been immune to his spells. He had apparated home, grabbing his antique magnum, and apparated back, before getting rid of the wyverns. He had lost it when he slid down a steep hill, it falling from his grasp into a deep pit. He was about to summon it, when the dragon had attacked him. He had completely forgotten about it when he was fighting.

Harry sighed, before walking towards the 3 people. "What are you three doing here, and who are you anyway?" Harry fired off, as Gregory limped over to stand next to Harry. The man in the leather jacket looked concerned, before saying to Gregory, "Why are you limping?" Gregory looked at him, before saying, "Classified." The one dude in the RAF uniform glared at Gregory, before the girl looked between the 4 males, and muttered quietly to herself, "Men! So stubborn. Even if they are aliens." This confused Harry as the other 3 men turned to look at the girl, who blushed when she realized the entire group was looking at her. The man wearing leather looked at her, saying, "Rose! I am nothing like human males. I am an ENTIRELY different species."

This threw Harry for a loop, before he remembered the comment about aliens, and his eyes widened. The other man in the RAF uniform looked at the two, shaking his head. He turned to Harry, sticking out his hand, saying, "Captain Jack Harkness, this is Rose and The Doctor." Resisting the urge to say 'Doctor who?', of which Gregory did not, with an exclamation of the phrase. The man clad in leather turned to them. "Just, The Doctor! So, has anything strange, weird, or odd been happening lately, and where are we anyway?" He said, grinning when heard Gregory's question and he said his name. "Your in Romania, at an ancient burial site. And, what's going on is, and we repeat, _Classified_!" Harry said, putting emphasis on the word classified.

The man, The Doctor, Harry corrected himself, began to speak again, saying, "And, ah, when are we?" This question really got Harry and Gregory confused, before something clicked for Harry. "Your time travelers, aren't you?" He said. All three looked at Harry sheepishly, before the girl, Rose, spoke. "Yah, but really, what year is it?" The other two time travelers looked at her curiously, wondering why she was taking the lead. "2047, December 16th, and, it's Tuesday." Gregory quipped.

Harry looked them, looking for any reactions to the date. the girl looked a bit out of it, while the two men remained unaffected. The Doctor looked at Harry, realizing that he was in charge, and said, "Well, come on then." He tried to walk away, but Gregory, acting hastily, fired three quick stunners at the 3 time travelers, catching Rose and Captain Jack, as the Doctor dodged. He turned around, seeing his two companions on the ground, and turned to Gregory. "You just made a mistake. Revive them NOW!" He said, looking livid. Gregory looked ready to issue a retort, when Harry stunned Gregory, grabbing his wand and pocketing it. He cast a spell, shrinking Gregory and placing him into his pocket, planning to berate him later.

The Doctor looked at Harry dumbfounded by the display of magic, before saying, "How did you do that? This is the 21st century. You can't have technology like that NOW!?"Harry held up his wand, showing The Doctor the magical instrument. The Doctor looked at it questioningly, before sighing. "Really, how did you do that? And what is that, some cameoflaged form of stun gun?" He said, looking suspiciously at the wand. Harry looked at him, grinning, and pointed the wand up, releasing a jet of fire. He pointed the wand at a rock, transfiguring it into a horse, and cast another spell as th horse began to float. He cast a spell to remove all the Horse's hair, before reversing the transfiguration and banishing the horse hair.

"Still think this is some futuristic stun gun?" Harry asked questioningly. "B-But, but that's IMPOSSIBLE! To have all of that technology now-" The Doctor began, before Harry cut him off. "Not technology Doctor. Tell me, have you ever heard the myths of Merlin, or the forgotten year? Have you heard of the 18th century witch burnings? Or perhaps the legends of people seeing UFO's? That is all wizards and witches, Doctor. We have been around for thousands of years. We are no legend. Merlin was a great and powerful wizard that lived over a thousand yeasr ago. The forgotten year was forced upon the world by a group of wizards trying to make humans forget a great war. The witch burnings was when we decided to hide ourselves, inventing spells to hide and remove memories from witnesses of magic. We have built up communities in every country in the world. Most of the governments have only the most important people such as Kings, Queens, Presidents, and whatever else in the know, but overall, we are our own country. The UFO's are often wizard's flying carelessly on their brooms or carpets. We are an ancient community Doctor."

After Harry's little speech, The Doctor stood there for a second, shock all over his face the discovery of entire new subspecies of the human race. He began to get excited as he realized what this could possiby mean, before a thought dawned on him. 'Why doesn't the future know about magic?' The Doctor realized. he turned to Harry, before saying, "I have heard no reference to wizards in the future, so why not?" At this, Harry sighed, before saying to the timelord, "The hierarchy of the magical community is incredibly racist. I wouldn't be surprised if we wipe ourselves out, and take al other magical races such as the goblins, dragons, centaurs, and various others with us. It seems like something wizards would do."

This confused The Doctor, before he remembered the comment about 'the forgotten year'. "So, what's this about a 'forgotten year'? What great war?" He said, looking at Harry. Harry sighed, having a brief flashback to Tonks dying in his arms. He got a glazed look in his eyes, as The Doctor noticed Harry zone out. Harry began to speak, no emotion in his words, despite the looks of horror, desperation, depression, and fear pass over Harry's face. "It was 50 years ago to the day that the war ended. The very beginning of it all was 1000 years ago, about 34 years after the death of Merlin, when a group of four wizards and witches built a castle, transforming it into a school of magic. One of the wizards let darkness crep into his heart, and it corrupted him. He became a warlord, murdering all in his path, although no on knows how he was corrupted. He escaped from a battle where the other three were about to kill him, and went around to various non-magical settlements. He raped, pillaged, and slaughtered people because they didn't have magic. He eventually began to do the same to any wizards and witches that opposed him, and one rape of an unnamed witch led to a child.

He was eventually defeated, but the child lived on, the mother dead in childbirth. No one knew about him, as he was raised by a non-magical family. He eventually traveled to the school his father and the other witches and wizard built. He passed on his blood, never knowing of his heritage. Eventually, the line supposedly died out, as the world forgot about them. During the American Civil War, the family, forgotten, had one of their sons undergo a ritual to reveal any inheritances. The family, even before finding out about their connection to the dark wizard, was a dark and evil family. They began to marry cousins, brothers and sisters, mothers and sons, fathers and daughters so as to prevent their blood from being 'dirtied' by that of anything non magical. There was eventually a girl in the family that broke the cycle, during the second world war. She used a potion to seduce a non-magical man, and have a child. When she stopped dosing him with the potion, he left her, and as her family died out, she conceived a son. She died in childbirth, her family forgotten, as her son was sent to an abusive orphanage.

Here, the son, now named Tom Marvolo Riddle, grew up bullied, belittled, and alone. He eventually found that he had the ability to talk to snakes, and soon reached the age to attend this school of magic. He found out about his heritage, and grew into it, following in his ancestor's footsteps. He found a chamber within the school, left by his ancestor, that was thought to be a myth. It housed an ancient monster that Tom released onto the school, eventually killing a student born from a non-magical family. He, by that point, finished his schooling, and gathered together a group of the social elite, forming a name for himself, as he stylized a new name used just by his group of friends. He eventually rose up as a dark wizard, a terrorrist, and the name Tom Riddle was forgotten. He became known as just his chosen name, Lord Voldemort.

He caused mass fear among the public, gathering followers, as his group of friends became his inner circle, willing to murder, rape, torture, and commit genocide in his name. He eventually heard of a prophecy foretelling his defeat, and found out it could be one of two babies being born at the time. This all was happening in 1980, the babies names Harry James Potter, and Neville Frank Longbottom. He sent two of his followers, known as Death Eaters, after the Longbottoms, who tortured the parents for so long, they lost their sanity, and reduced them to lay in a hospital bed with the brain activity of a vegetable, no idea what was happening around them. Neville was saved, but was killed 18 years later on his 18th birthday. The other child, Harry, was in a house under a special type of spell called a Fidelius Charm. It made the house invisible, undetectable, you couldn't even say the address, but there was a catch. There was one person who knew the secret, and could tell others. The spell was held up by the promise to keep the secret. One of the Potter's best friends, the person who knew the secret, sold them out, joining Lord voldemort's army, known as the Death Eaters, out of fear of death.

Lord Voldemort personally came to the Potter's house once he was told the address, and murdered James Potter, Harry's father. He found the mother, Lily Potter, defending her son, but he struck her down, and cast a spell that granted instant death on Harry. A strange and ancient magic Lily had cast stopped the curse, the curse that had never been stopped in it's entire existence, and sent it back at Lord Voldemort when he threw it at Harry. It used up Lily's soul to save Harry, but a sliver of it got through, leaving a scar in the shape of a ightning bolt on Harry's forhead. Harry went to an abusive home, similiar to Tom, and went to the school. He faced a shade of Voldemort's soul in his first year there, but the foul creature escaped. He faced the sam creature Tom released nearly 50 years before and defeated it, nearly dying from it's venom in the process. He destroyed a different fragment of Tom Riddle's soul, the first of 8 pieces of his soul. Tom, in the ultimate act of depravity and a crime agaist nature, had split his soul apart in his bid for immortality.

He eventually returned, his shade posessing a body long enough for the traitor who betrayed the Potter's to use a potion to create a new body for him. He rebuilt his armies, slaughtering all in his wake. He destroyed much of the magical world, as Harry Potter led a resistance when he was at the mere age of 16. It was made up of mostly people his age, and a few people of varying ages around theirs. Harry eventually destroyed the other soul fragments after 6 months of hunting alongside his former school headmaster. He had the entire resistance looking, and he eventually was left with two pieces of the soul. Voldemort himself, and a piece of Voldemort from that night in 1980, sealed within the scar left by the fatal curse from the night Voldemort was temporarily destroyed. By this point, there was, at most, 15 members of the resistance still alive, including Harry. He had, by this point, been in love with a woman named Nymphadora Tonks. He eventually left to endure a ritual to remove the soul shard from his scar, but Voldemort felt it when it was destroyed, and sent out his Death Eaters.

They destroyed the resistance at their last refuge, the burnt out and battle scarred husk of the ancient school, killing even the old headmaster. Harry returned, finding the slaughter, and continued on, finding his dying lover. He took her to a safehouse, before returning, putting a plan in motion. He destroyed the remnants of the inner circle of Death Eaters, coming face to face with Voldemort in the process. It did not come without cost, however. Nymphadora Tonks had come back to try and help, and was killed in the process. As she died, Harry's entire world died with her. He lost all sense of self preservation, rushing into battle. He teleported himself and Voldemort to the site of Voldemort's resurrection once he got close enough, and began a ritual. He sent Voldemort's soul to hell, destroying it forever. He attempted to commit suicide, seeing life not worth living with the loss of all his family and friends.

He was confronted by Death himself, who sent him back. You see, back before Merlin, there were three brothers on the side of a great river. Now, Death waited eagerly to collect their souls when they drowned, as so many others had before them, but these men were wizards. They conjured a bridge, surprising Death. Now, Death was cunning, and felt cheated, however he decided to reward the three brothers. He appeared to them, congratuating them for escaping him, and rewarded them. The first brother asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence. So Death fashioned him one from an elder tree that stood nearby. The second brother decided to humiliate Death even further, and asked for the power to recall loved ones from the grave. So Death plucked a stone from the river and offered it to him. Finally, Death turned to the third brother. He, being a humble man, asked for a way to depart from that place without being followed by Death. So it was with great reluctance that Death cut away a swathe of his own cloak, offering it to the man. The first brother grew arrogant, killing all his rivals in duels.

He bragged about outsmarting Death, and was visited later that night by a jealous watcher. In the early dawn, the man slit the first brother's throat, claiming the wand as his own. It has long since been lost in legend, as it's wielder dare not declare themselves so as not to be seen as a target. And so, Death took the first brother for his own. The second brother journeyed to his home, where he took the stone and turned it thrice in hand. To his delight, the girl he had once hoped to marry before her untimely death appeared before him. Yet soon, she turned sad and cold, for she did not belong in the mortal world. Driven mad with hopeless longing, the second brother killed himself so as to join her. And so Death took the second brother.

As for the third brother, Death searched for many years but was never able to find him. Only when he had attained a great age did the youngest brother shed the cloak of invivibility and give it to his son. He then greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly to pass in his life, as equals. The cloak has passed down through that family, and the stone has been lost. They are called the Deathly Hallows, and are considered a myth. At the time when Harry Potter committed suicide, he owned a invisibility cloak that had been passed down through his family from father to son. His family had, at some point, been known as the Peverells. The first brother, Antioch, had no heir, and died alone and unmarried. The second brother, Cadmus, had had a son, who eventually had a daughter descendant marry into a family known as the Gaunts. The Gaunts were, at the time, the unknowing descendants of Salazar Slytherin, the dark wizard who helped form the school of magic. The stone, having been called the resurrection stone, became incorporated into a family ring, it's true purpose forgotten. The ring with the stone was eventually found by the old headmaster, as it was inhabited by a portion of Voldemort's soul.

He later passed it on to Harry, having realized it's identity, and it was in Harry Potter's care. The Elder Wand, for that is what the wand came to be known as, was eventually in possession of the Dark Lord Grindelwald, a dark wizard allied with Adolf Hitler, who tried to wipe out all non-magical humans. The old headmaster defeated him through trickery, claiming the wand, but it was later stolen from his grave by a group of Death Eaters. They were intercepted by Harry Potter, who defeated them and found the wand. He was the first person in all of history to control all three Deathly Hallows, and through their combined power, Death himself to some measure. Harry Potter eventually stopped aging around the age of 26. He spent the first 37 years since Voldemort's defeat hunting down the remaining Death Eaters and all those they recruited. During that time, a group of wizards erased the memories of the entire world through a ancient and gruesome ritual, that affected everyone but Harry, who was protected by Death. They made the entire world think Voldemort was in power 500 years before, not a year before. Harry Potter faded into myth, a legend, and returned under a new name, James Evans, and had spent the last 13 years hunting the resurrection stone. He had cast it aside when Death revealed his immortality when he realized he could never join his lover.

He had, however, entered a deal with Death, where if he returned all three Deathly Hallows, Death would send Harry to another universe, where he could start over. Harry Potter is still searching, never giving up." Harry regained his composture, He began to panic when he realized how much he just gave away, when he realized The Dcotor was still trying to wrap his head around it all. He finally snapped out of it, turning to Harry, before saying, "That's amazing, an entire hidden civilization right under everyone's noses. That's FANTASTIC!" He said. He got a pensive look on his face, before saying, "Wait a second. Only Harry Potter retained his memories so how did you . . . . Oh." He slouched, realizing he was talking to someone who was TRULY immortal in every sense of the world. "Yah, oh. I AM Harry Potter, and am the Master of Death. I will never die until I fulfill my deal with Death. That's why I was here, I am looking for the stone. I have the wand and cloak, but not the stone." The Doctor looked at Harry, before sighing, and saying, "If it's any consolation, I understand your feeling of loneliness. I am the last of my people. I was a grandfather, but that's all gone now. I haven't been a grandfather for 200 years now."(I am going by when the 9th Doctor said he was 900, and the time war raged on for 100-200 years, link on my profile Bio as an explanation)

Harry looked warily at The Doctor before saying, "Just, how old are you exactly?" The Doctor looked at Harry, before looking at Harry, "I am 900 years old." He said blankly. "Now, where were we taking this again?" he continued. Harry snapped out of it, saying, "Oh right. I just got here actually, but Gregory was telling me about these creatures blocking the way." The Doctor smiled, before looking down at the three stunned humans. "Well, we aught to revive them and head on in to meet them, and see about finding that stone." He said. Harry looked up, shocked, before saying, "What reason could you have to help me?" looking suspiciously at The Doctor.

The Doctor gave a grim smile, and said, "Because, I understand what it's like to be alone. I lost my entire species in a great war. I can never see my children, or my grandchildren, ever again. I understand the pain." Harry returned his grim smile, before shaking The Doctor's hand, turning the the three downed figures, raising his wand.

WELL? WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE CHAPTER? IT SORT OF WRAPPED UP WHAT HAPPENED AS VOLDEMORT ROSE TO POWER AS WELL, SO THAT'S GOOD! ANYWAY, YOU KNOW THE DRILL, READ AND REVIEW

ENJOY THE STORY

WATCH THE NEWEST EPISODES OF DOCTOR WHO

WORSHIP THE TARDIS

YOU KNOW, ONE OF MY FRIENDS ACTUALLY BUILT A CHRISTMAN TARDIS, AND USED THAT INSTEAD OF A TREE! I WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOO JEALOUS!

WOULDN'T YOU BE?

ANYWAY, READ AND REVIEW

UPDATES WILL COME EVENTUALLY

-ZGOGERY


	5. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer - I own only the OC's, my original locations, and a few other things I made up such as the plot and certain spells and skills**

**YAY! Short Author's note**

**anyway, now that the legal CRAP is over, now for a quick Authors Note before we move on.**

**I know this USED to be a HPxME story, but I decided to make it a HPx Muliple Xover story.**

**I was serious about the christmas TARDIS I mentioned in the last chapter though.**

**Now, for those of you that actually read these Author's Notes (you all get a gold star and a cookie!) I will include a sneak peak at a possible future chapter. This is why you guys need to read my Author's notes. THEY ACTUALLY HAVE A PURPOSE!**

**BTW, I got a raft of shit about why Harry revealed so much. Basially, A) I believe the Doctor would have an aura, that would make you feel calm and trust him, around himself. And B) Harry was reliving the entire thing, merely narrating. It's like an old war veteran describing a battle. They get a far away look in their eyes, and seem to just talk, forgetting your there. I felt that a battle scarred, worn Harry would have a few instances like that within my story. The Doctor does it a few times in the new series regarding the time war, just watch and listen carefully.**

**The forgotten year was the year that was erased from the world's minds when Voldemort was attacking the wizarding world. Harry also will remember the events of various episodes, as they pop up later on in the story if he was around during those times.**

**examples - Journey's end, The Eleventh Hour, The Christmas Invasion, Fear Her, Army of Ghosts, Doomsday, The Runaway Bride, Smith and Jones, The Lazarus Experiment, The Sound of Drums, Last of the Time Lords, The End of Time Part 1 and 2, The Sontaran Stratagem, The Poison Sky, Partners in Crime, The Hungry Earth, Cold Blood, The Pandorica Opens, The Big Bang, The Bells of Saint John, Dinosaurs on a Spaceship**

**Anyway, TO ZE STORY**

With three cries of 'Enervate', accompanied by three flashes of light, the three downed figures began to stir. Harry and The Doctor waited as their companions got up, a bit disoriented, before they all disembarked. Harry sighed as he saw Gregory glaring at him. He slowed down, getting close to his friend, before leaning in. "You do realize I only stunned you because you were too hasty? You almost started a fight, as well as the fact that you broke the Statute of Secrecy." Harry whispered. The Master of Death walked back up to the front, falling into line beside The Doctor. He sped up a bit, seeing more bodies on the ground, and sighed when he realized that the group of bodies was the other 20 percentage of the group of people at the dig site.

The others walked up, but they stepped back as they realized that the people on the ground were dead. Harry walked forward, leaning down and observing the body. "No visual cause of death, and there is few spells that can do that. I got a bad feeling about this." Gregory mentioned, as he examined the body of a young woman, barely out of college. rose looked at the bodies, shock and horror on her face. The Doctor noticed this, and gestured at Jack, who nodded, before taking the girl aside. He began to calm her down, trying to prevent an issue. Meanwhile, The Doctor was examining variuos scorch marks around the area, before he gasped. Harry and Gregory walked over, wondering what was going on, and saw a large silver . . . . thing. It had a pair of bars on it's head, and a 'C' emblazoned on it's chestplate. There was various lacerations across it's torso, revealing ciruitry, and bits of flesh, intermixed with flecks of white-ish fluid.

The Doctor sighed, before turning to them. "You all NEED to leave. NOW! You have no idea what your dealing with. Although how it got this damaged, I have no clue." Harry glared at him, a look of defiance on his face, before he edged past The Doctor, casting various diagnostic charms on the creature. Gregory, meanwhile, was attempting to gather a bit more information on this thing. "So, what exactly is this thing? What are we dealing with here?" He said. The Doctor looked at him, before sighing. "They're called Cybermen, a race of cybernetic monsters, more machine then person anymore." He glanced back at the newly dubbed Cyberman, before continuing. "Inside, is what used to be a human. They call it, being upgraded." he said the final word with a great deal of disgust, before turning to the Cyberman.

"They must have killed these people when they couldn't convert them. I'm sorry." He was about to continue, when he heard footsteps. Jack and Rose walked back over, but were pulled towards The Doctor by the timelord. He did the same to Harry and Gregory, forming a circle, as they all began to hear the sound of metal hitting the dirt. Cybermen began to stream into the clearing, as Harry and Gregory began to raise their wands. The Doctor grabbed their wrists, forcing them down, before gesturing to an opening in the circle of Cybermen around them. Another Cyberman approached, but he was a bit different. He had a black, transparent head revealing his brain, and seemed to act as their leader. He approached The Doctor, before saying in an emotionless, computerized voice, "We have escaped our exile, and you will not stop us."

The Cybermen around them raised their arms, as the leader turned around, walking away. They all said, as a group, "You will be deleted!" Harry growled at them, before saying, "Like HELL we will!" His body began to grow and shift, as fur began to spread across his skin. His clothes melted into his body, giving way to more fur, as his body finally stopped growing, before a roar could be heard. The change finally finished, as the beast looked up at the Cybermen, before it rushed forward, slashing through one of them. It barreled into the others, shredding one apart in his teeth. The creature roared again as various Cybermen grabbed it, channelling electricity into it. It kicked out, it's back paw catching one of them, throwing it backwards. Gregory, meanwhile, was chanting in latin. The sky was darkening, storm clouds growing around him. The sky becoming a maelstrom of deep black clouds and the remnants of the wispy cirrus clouds. lightning began to crash down, as the chant grew louder.

"_Iumenta et turpis ultricies tenebris percussus a mundi fabrica, et mundabimini ab igne inferiori. Mouit tormentum tuum victima decuplo, et sepultus est in sæcula lapidem, illudi, contempsit, et oblítus. Aeternitas transeat tu autem nihil facit, nihil in requie, et non dabitur requies tibi. Nunc et semper, et in aeternum, nisi ad finem omnia urit_"

He lowered his wand, levelling it at the nearest Cyberman, as he said something in latin. The lightning arced through the wand, hitting the chestplate's center, as the Cyberman began to slow. It stopped, forever entombed in stone, as the continuous stream of energy diverted to the next Cyberman. Gregory gave a cry of, "_Ut fulgur Percutiat te!_" as the attack intensified. The width of the lightnign increased, as it grew brighter. The wand in Gregory's hand began to smoke, sweat pouring down Gregory's face at the amount of power being poured into the spell. The stream of energy shrank after claiming a third victim, before it stopped altogether, as Gregory collapsed. Jack and Rose ran to his side, making sure he was alright, as The Doctor walked up to the three statues.

"Impossible! That's Impossible! You can't just change the entire molecular composition of a being like that!" He said, looking at them, shocked. The beast changed back to Harry, who was limping, as he walked over. "Welcome to the magical world, Doctor." He said, gruffly. He was about to say something, when a cyberman got up behind him. It was about to attempt to electrocute him, when a bright red beam of light flew at it, as it shrieked, before falling to the ground, it's metal armor quickly turning to slag. Harry looked past The Doctor, looking at the spell's origin. His eyebrows rose when he saw Rose holding Gregory's wand, looking really confused.

"Well, this could potentially complicate things." Harry said. He walked towards Rose, his limp still causing him issues. He saw Gregory on the ground, and sighed. He leaned down, before giving a sigh of relief. "It's just a bout of magical exhaustion. He'll be fine. Now . . ." He said, turning to Rose. "Do you know what that just was?" He asked her. "I'm not objecting that you just killed that thing, but I'm referring to the magic you just performed. You may need to be trained, otherwise you could be a potential danger to everyone around you." he said. Rose looked at him strangely, before saying, "Magic? I thought that this was just a futuristic weapon in disguise. Magic doesn't exist. Does it? Doctor?" The timelord looked at her, still a bit surprised at this revelation, before saying, "Anything's possible, Rose. Now, what I REALLY want to know is what the Cybermen meant by them escaping their exile."

**CUE DOCTOR WHO THEME OF ENDING CREDITS**

**So, what did you think? Will Harry train Rose, will we ever find out what his animagus form is, and will the author ever stop asking meaningless questions?**

**stay tuned to find out**

**TRANSLATIONS**

_**Iumenta et turpis ultricies tenebris percussus a mundi fabrica, et mundabimini ab igne inferiori. Mouit tormentum tuum victima decuplo, et sepultus est in sæcula lapidem, illudi, contempsit, et oblítus. Aeternitas transeat tu autem nihil facit, nihil in requie, et non dabitur requies tibi. Nunc et semper, et in aeternum, nisi ad finem omnia urit**_

**Now, that means - **

**Foul beasts of metal and darkness, be struck from the fabric of this world, and be cleansed by the fires of hell. suffer the torment wrought upon your victim's tenfold, and be forever entombed within stone, to be mocked, scorned, and forgotten. Time and eternity may pass thou by, but no avail, no rest, and no respite shall be granted to thee. Now, forever, and eternally, un to the end of all things, BURN!**

**ALSO**

_**Ut fulgur Percutiat te!**_

**Now, this one means - **

**May lightning smite thee!**

**ANYWAY**

**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT**

**Review with votes for his animagus form. I haven't actually decided on what it is yet. Here are the parameters - has fur, it's big. It has claws. Four legs. Tail. Can Roar.**

**Anyway, Read and Review.**

**PEACE OUT!**


End file.
